Kamar Kosong
by Jess Kuchiki
Summary: Perempuan berambut hitam itu kembali lagi ke kamar yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama beberapa hari ini. / Dedicated to our potato girl. / Warning: Spoiler #105


**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin

© Hajime Isayama

.

 **Kamar Kosong**

\- Jess K. -

.

.

* * *

Pertempuran di seberang lautan pulau Paradis — tepatnya di Kerajaan Marley telah selesai. Sepulang dari pulau musuh itu, para prajurit Kerajaan Eldian Baru tidak langsung beristirahat. Mereka sibuk merawat rekan-rekan mereka yang terluka, termasuk melaksanakan pemakaman — penghormatan terakhir untuk rekan-rekan mereka yang gugur dalam pertempuran tadi.

Malam semakin larut. Api yang menghanguskan kayu bersama tubuh rekan-rekan mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa itu perlahan mulai merendah, menyisakan abu dan kepulan asap. Walau begitu, masih banyak orang yang memandanginya. Masih banyak yang berduka bersama di hadapan api yang mulai meredup itu.

"—Mikasa," panggil pemuda pirang pada perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Kamu mau makan dulu?" Tanyanya pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Sepulang dari pulau itu, dia belum melihat perempuan tangguh itu menelan makanan apapun, sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Perempuan di sampingnya itu menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa di situasi seperti ini dia merasa lapar?

"Aku terlalu lelah, Armin—" Mikasa memegang pelipis kepalanya. "Mungkin aku akan langsung tidur," tuturnya.

Armin berusaha tersenyum pada sahabatnya walau malam ini memang terasa berat untuk mereka berdua dan juga yang lainnya, "Kalau begitu kembalilah, selamat istirahat."

Mikasa mengangguk pelan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan teman kecilnya di belakang. Ia melangkah menuju asrama — yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya semenjak dia sah menjadi anggota pasukan pelatihan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ia memasuki kamar yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama beberapa hari ini. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Hanya ada sebuah meja kayu lengkap dengan kursinya dan tempat tidur bertingkat. Perempuan berambut hitam itu mulai melepas perlengkapan zirah yang menempel di tubuhnya berhari-hari, membiarkan semuanya berserakan di lantai. Terlalu lelah untuk merapikan benda-benda itu saat ini. Ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur.

Mikasa menatap kosong ke atas. Melihat deretan kayu yang menompang kasur tak berpenghuni di atasnya.

Hening.

Tak ada suara apapun.

"Ah—"

Mata sembabnya mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

.

.

x

 _-Flashback-_

"Sasha?" tegur Mikasa begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mendapati teman sekamarnya itu sedang mengunyah kentang.

"Kamu mengambil kentang dari gudang lagi?" Tanya Mikasa spontan tanpa ragu-ragu.

Perempuan berkucir kuda itu syok. "Ehh— Aku tak mencuri, Mikasa! Apa aku terlihat seperti pencuri?"

"Bukankah kemarin kamu dihukum karena mengambil makanan dari gudang?" Ungkapnya langsung.

"Astaga," Sasha _sweatdrop_. Ia pun teringat kejadian beberapa yang hari lalu — tertangkap basah oleh instruktur Keith saat memunguti kentang yang jatuh di dekat gudang.

"Waktu itu aku hanya memungut, aku tak mencuri. Mubazir jika dibiarkan," dia membela diri. "Dan ini, ini kentang dari Ymir karena aku sudah membantu Krista tadi pagi," jelasnya sembari menunjuk kentang yang sudah ada bekas gigitannya.

"Dia menyuruhmu lagi?" Tanya perempuan Ackerman itu dengan datar.

"Tidak," balasnya. "Aku yang mau melakukannya, lagipula aku berhutang nyawa padanya."

Mikasa hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya hal itu tak mengherankankan lagi. Dia tau teman sekamarnya itu terlalu polos, terlalu gampang diperintah oleh Ymir — yang memanfaatkan sifat lugunya itu, atau pada dasarnya dia memang bodoh? Entahlah, yang Mikasa tau, teman sekamarnya akan melakukan apa saja demi makanan.

.

.

x

 _'Kruyuuukk.'_

 _'Kriet.'_

 _'Kruyuuuukk.'_

 _'Kriet.'_

Kedua mata _onyx_ itu terbuka lebar. Sudah daritadi dia mendengar suara bising dari kasur yang berada atasnya, membuat tidurnya tidak lelap.

"Ng, Sasha," panggil Mikasa. Ia tau benar penghuni tempat tidur di atasnya itu masih sadar.

"...Ya?"

"Perutmu berbunyi daritadi."

Perempuan berambut panjang itu cengengesan, "Eh... Hehehe, maaf, Mikasa."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"—Aku masih lapar," keluh perempuan yang punya julukan 'gadis kentang' itu. "Porsi makan malam tadi terlalu sedikit untukku," lanjutnya.

 _'Kruyuuuuuuukk.'_

Kali ini suara perut kelaparan itu keras sekali. Mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke kamar Ymir atau Annie yang berada di sebelah ruangan ini.

"Aaaa, aku lapar sekali, ya Tuhaaaann—" sang gadis kentang itu meringkuk, membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berharap itu bisa meredam suara lapar perutnya agar tak terdengar sampai ke sebelah.

Mikasa menghela nafas. Dengan mata lelahnya, ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Melangkah menuju ke satu-satunya meja kayu di kamar gelap mereka. Ia merogoh laci, mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kertas berisi sesuatu.

"Ini, aku punya sisa roti yang kubeli tadi siang. Makanlah," ujarnya sembari mengarahkan bungkusan itu pada penghuni kasur di atasnya itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasha keluar dari gulungan selimutnya. Kedua mata _amber_ -nya berkilauan seperti melihat sebongkah berlian.

"Benarkah?!" Serunya.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa!" Ia mengambil bungkusan yang diarahkan padanya, mengeluarkan sebuah roti, dan langsung melahapnya seperti titan yang sudah tidak makan selama sepuluh hari.

"Aku tak bisa tidur kalau perutmu terus bernyanyi," ungkap Mikasa.

Sasha tertawa lepas sembari mengunyah roti, "Hahaha, maafkan aku ya— Kali ini tidak akan ada suara aneh lagi _deh_."

Perempuan bersyal merah itu tersenyum melihat rekannya yang bahagia karena sebuah roti. Kemudian dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sepertinya kali ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

x

Malam ini begitu hening. Tapi keheningan itu tidak membuat penghuni kamar ini tertidur lelap seperti biasanya.

Gadis kentang itu membalik tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Menghadap ke arah jendela kamar, "Mikasa, kamu sudah tidur?"

Perempuan yang berada di kasur bagian bawah itu membuka kedua matanya, "Belum, aku belum ngantuk."

"Aku juga. Apa karena besok kita akan ke Marley ya—" Nada suaranya menunjukkan kegelisahan.

"Menurutmu kapan semua ini akan berakhir?" Tanya perempuan yang berada di kasur bagian atas itu.

Mikasa terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia menjawab, "—Entahlah, tidak ada yang tau."

Perempuan bermata _amber_ itu menepuk pelan kedua tangannya, "Nanti kalau semuanya berakhir sesuai rencana, dan ketika sudah ada lahan yang bisa kita gunakan, aku ingin kembali beternak seperti dulu," ungkapnya.

"Seperti di kampung halamanmu dulu?"

"Iya, kamu tau? Setiap hari kami tidak pernah kekurangan daging karena kami punya lahan yang cukup untuk beternak," ujar Sasha.

"Hm, setelah itu?"

"Kalau itu terwujud, sarapan pagi kita bukan hanya roti polos lagi. Melainkan ada tambahan daging ayam, makan siangnya nanti daging bebek, dan malamnya daging sapi, terus daging domba juga boleh sih—"

"Sasha," tegur Mikasa. "Apa nanti ada menu telur dadar?" Ia teringat menu kesukaan sejak kecil.

"Tentu saja! Lengkap dengan roti dan sayur-sayuran di dalamnya," jelas si gadis kentang dengan semangat.

Mikasa tersenyum sesaat. Teman sekamarnya itu selalu bersemangat kalau sudah bicara soal makanan, "Sudah, hentikan. Aku tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, nanti kamu jadi lapar," ungkapnya.

"Eh— hehehe, benar juga ya," Sasha menggaruk pelan kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

Perempuan bermata _onyx_ itu memeluk selimut tipis miliknya, "Tapi— Kalau memang begitu keinginanmu... Tetaplah hidup sampai saat itu tiba."

"Itu pasti!" Seru perempuan berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Ahh, ini sudah larut! Ayo, tidur. Besok kita harus bekerja keras. Selamat tidur, Mikasa," ucap Sasha sembari menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Mikasa pun mulai menutup kedua matanya, "Selamat tidur juga, Sasha."

Kali ini gelisah mereka hilang ketika mereka sudah terlelap dalam tidur.

.

.

.

x

Darah merah segar itu mengucur dengan deras dari luka tembakan di perut perempuan itu. Walau sudah dibalut perban setebal apapun, kemungkinan hidupnya sangat tipis sekali.

"Sasha! Sasha!" Teriak keempat temannya yang berusaha membuatnya tetap sadar.

Pemuda berambut cepak itu terus memanggilnya, "Hei! Bertahanlah, Sasha!"

Nafas perempuan yang bernama Sasha itu mulai terengah-engah, "—Da...ging," lirihnya dengan bibir bernoda darah.

"Sasha? Sasha!" Pemuda berjenggot tipis di sebelahnya juga berteriak.

Perempuan berambut hitam yang berada di sampingnya terus meneriaki temannya yang tersungkur itu, "Sasha! Bertahanlah sampai kita kembali! Kumohon!"

"Sash—"

"Jean— Connie—" Kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang memanggil mereka. Dia menggeleng pelan kepalanya, membuat para pemuda itu terhenyak sesaat — hanya bisa membiarkan air mata mereka mengalir.

"Sasha!" Perempuan itu masih menggoncang tubuh perempuan yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

"Mikasa—"

"Sasha!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Mikasa— Sudahlah," pemuda pirang itu menggenggam erat bahu perempuan di sebelahnya, membuat perempuan itu menghentikan perbuatan sia-sianya.

"Tapi, Armin... Tapi—" isaknya.

"—Dia sudah tak bersama kita lagi," ungkapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Armin berusaha kelihatan tegar demi ketiga rekannya di sana.

.

.

x

Tubuh perempuan yang selalu ceria itu terbujur kaku di atas deretan kayu yang sudah disediakan. Dia tak sendiri, dia bersama yang lainnya — bersama beberapa jasad prajurit yang berhasil dibawa pulang kembali ke tanah kelahiran mereka.

Perempuan pemilik iris mata _onyx_ — sejak tadi mengatup tangan rekannya yang sudah pucat dan dingin dalam kedua genggaman hangatnya. Memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Menangisinya. Berharap semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan hilang ketika dia terbangun pagi nanti.

"Mikasa—" pemuda pirang itu menepuk pundak sahabat kecilnya. Mata _onyx_ -nya yang masih berliang air mata itu menoleh padanya.

"Sudah waktunya," dia mengajak Mikasa untuk menjauh dari deretan jasad teman mereka yang gugur dalam pertempuran di Marley. Perlahan ia melepas genggamannya. Melangkah menjauh dari jasad teman seperjuangan yang juga teman sekamarnya selama ini.

Api obor yang sudah disiapkan itu mulai membakar sisi bawah deretan kayu yang menjadi 'peti mati' para prajurit yang gugur. Perlahan api mulai menjalar, berkobar, membakar seluruh jasad di sana hingga menghasilkan kepulan asap pekat yang terbang mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Seakan membawa jiwa mereka ke suatu tempat yang lebih baik lagi.

Mikasa terus memandangi api di hadapannya. Bibirnya bergetar berusaha menahan tangis, namun air matanya tak dapat dibendung terlalu lama. Ia menggumam lirih.

 _"Selamat jalan, Sasha—"_

 _._

 _\- End of flashback -_

.

.

x

Air mata perempuan itu masih mengalir dengan deras. Ia menangis hingga sesengukkan. Sesekali ia menyeka air matanya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Sendiri.

Kamar ini begitu hening baginya.

Tak ada lagi suara celotehan yang selalu memecah keheningan kamar ini.

Tak ada lagi orang yang selalu bertingkah konyol setiap kali ia memasuki kamar ini.

Malam ini. Di kamar ini. Hanya terdengar tangisan beserta memori-memori tentang teman sekamarnya.

.

.

.

 **\- Selesai -**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Yoo, para pembaca ataupun pengunjung— Kalau pencuri jangan masuk. :(

Wuanjay, rencana cuma bikin drabble mini aja, tapi jadi berlebih-lebih. )':

Dedicated to Sasha Braus — you deserved better, same as Ymir ( _wait, I still believed she's alive_ ).

Even you're gone from the story, you'll always live in our heart, our fanarts, and our fanfictions. We always love you, potato girl.

Ohmy, my head and chest started to hurt again. p_q)

In the end, thank you for read this fanfiction.


End file.
